


Skinny Love

by Liv30



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv30/pseuds/Liv30
Summary: Ese bastardo no merece nada más de mí. Ha tomado mi cuerpo, mi dinero, la influencia y el apoyo de nuestro padre. Él ha tomado suficiente de mí. Él no se merece a mi hijo. No. Merece que le mientan, merece que lo reemplace alguien mejor que él. No quiero dar a luz a sus hijos, hermano. ¿Me ayudarás?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un three shot que se inspiró un poco en Game of thrones, un poco en una noticia que vi en la tele y un poco en mi propia mente siniestra. Esta es una historia un poco alejada del típico protagonista de novela mexicana que es perfecto por donde lo mires. Escribo fanfics porque me gusta profundizar y desarrollar personajes, y también retratar historias un poco más realistas. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

Muchos años antes, Do Kyungsoo había sido considerado el omega masculino más hermoso de la región. La fama de su belleza había llegado incluso a ciudades y tierras lejanas. Muchos alfas habían recorrido el largo camino del sur para encontrarlo. Sin embargo, cada una de estas veces fueron rechazados por su padre y hermano mayor. Nadie era digno de su precioso Kyungsoo. Ahora bien, mientras Chanyeol lucharía contra los dragones y monstruos en nombre de su amor por él, su padre lo cuidaba considerando cuánta dote sería capaz de obtener por su belleza.

Todos los hijos de In Sung eran valiosos para él, cada uno por razones diferentes y ninguna de ellas era el amor. Chanyeol, su primogénito era un alfa y su heredero, un buen soldado, atlético y carismático, no era el mejor líder o el más inteligente, pero lo suficientemente bueno como para sucederlo. Era alto y estaba construido como una muralla, guapo, tal como lo había sido él a su edad. Llevaba los ojos dorados que todos los de su clan poseían y era un digno representante de su cimiente.

Kyunsoo era el segundo niño, un omega. Con sus ojos dorados, su piel clara y sus labios en forma de corazón, era incluso más hermoso que su madre. Era obediente pero demasiado orgulloso, impulsivo y un poco superficial. Él iba a ser un buen compañero algún día, claro que por el precio correcto.

Por último estaba Amber. Su esposa había muerto al darla a luz, y para ser honestos, había perdido mucho más de lo que había ganado. Amber era una alfa y una inteligente, pero eso era todo. En comparación con sus hermanos, ella era fea, sosa como mucho, sus ojos dorados no combinaban con su cabello gris, era baja y cuadrada. Ella no lograba entender cómo funcionaban las cosas de la tierra y él lo atribuía a que ella leía demasiado, era torpe y obstinada, con un sentido del humor que le molestaba y tenía un gusto por los prostitutos que solo mostraban debilidad de carácter. A decir verdad, Amber le desagradaba y prefería no verla mucho. 

Sus hermanos no eran muy diferentes, mientras que Chanyeol disfrutaba de su sentido del humor, no se molestaba mucho en defenderla y Kyungsoo parecía estar fastidiado por ella permanentemente.Honestamente, Chanyeol y Kyungsoo nunca prestaron mucha atención a nada que no fueran ellos mismos. No era un secreto en el clan que los hermanos se querían mucho, y no a muchos más. Los alfas solían estar celosos de Chanyeol por lo afortunado que era al ser amado por una belleza como su hermano, mientras que los omegas susurraban y no entendían cómo un alfa noble como Chanyeol estaría tan absorto por un omega malvado y superficial como el Kyungsoo.

-Hermano, están celosos de tu belleza, no los escuches-solía decir Chanyeol.

-No. Están celosos porque te tengo, hermano. Y deberían estarlo. Porque nadie más puede tenerte, solo yo- decía Kyungsoo.


End file.
